The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for controlling a motor-driven 4WD vehicle in which front wheels or rear wheels are driven by an engine and the other wheels are driven by a motor.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 2002-152911 or No. 2002-200932, there is a known 4WD vehicle in which front wheels thereof are driven by a driving force generated by an engine, a motor is rotated by electricity generated by a generator which is rotated by the engine, and rear wheels of the vehicle are driven by a driving force generated by the motor.